Your Guardian Angel
by BipolarJL
Summary: "Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo bobo de antes, aquel ñoño al que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la tecnología. Quiero que hagas tu vida de nuevo. Tu madre y yo queremos verte desde allá arriba—dijo señalando el cielo— jugando con una pequeña al fútbol soccer y ayudando a tu pequeño con sus cosas esas de computadoras."


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schneider_

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

Idiota, sí, eso soy. Hace cinco meses, cinco malditos meses, te perdí para siempre. No pude, simplemente no pude detenerte. Cometí el error más grande al haberte engañado en nuestra propia casa. Fue un beso, sí, pero un simple beso con otra persona que no es tu pareja es un engaño, ¡maldita sea! Ni siquiera la besé, muy apenas fue un rose, pero eso no es excusa. Justo cuando iba a pasar ese error entraste, nos viste. Habías cambiado, mucho, desde la universidad, pero aún seguías siendo la misma rubia agresiva a la que le encantaba comer. Me sorprendió que no sacaras a Yaneth "a patadas" y que a mí no me gritaras, golpearas o aventaras lo primero que encontraras. No, nos viste y saliste corriendo. Esa vez no me di cuenta que ya habías llorado, esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste así.

Desde ese día me la paso encerrado en esta habitación oscura, para lo único que salgo es para llevarte flores a ti y a mi madre. En ocasiones escucho tu voz, diciendo que me odias, otras que me amas.

—_Freddie, quiero…—susurró, era de suponerse lo que me iba a decir estando a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro, incluso puedo sentir su aliento. ¿Por qué no me alejo? Justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abriéndose. ¡No, no, no! _

—_Sam, yo…—pero no pude terminar, ella ya había salido corriendo. Estaba en shock. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Me quedaba ese sobrenombre… ¿cómo era? Ah, "Fredtonto". Al reaccionar salí detrás de ella, dejando a Yaneth en el departamento. Bajaba las escaleras como loco. Cuando llegué a la calle vi a un montón de gente rodeando algo, o a alguien. _

_Me acerqué, fui haciendo a un lado a la gente. Cuando por fin pude pasar la vi, tirada, un charco de sangre alrededor de ella. Me tiré inmediatamente al suelo y la abracé contra mí. Me manché con su sangre pero eso era lo menos importante._

—_Sam, amor, ¿me escuchas? —lloraba, no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran, no me importaba que me vieran— ¡Alguien llame a la ambulancia! Sam, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes._

—_Amigo, lo siento, lo siento mucho—se disculpó un hombre, claramente asustado—. Iba manejando y de repente ella cruzó la calle y no pude… no pude frenar a tiempo. Disculpa en verdad._

_Él la atropelló, él fue… pero no podía reclamarle, había sido culpa de Sam por cruzar así la calle ¡Culpa mía! Si ella no me hubiese visto, si hubiese reaccionado a tiempo…_

Y aún me sigo culpando, por más que digan lo contrario, sé que fue mi culpa, sé que lo dicen para que ya no me sienta mal. Si mi madre me viera en estas condiciones me diría: "Freddie, la vida sigue. No se va a acabar el mundo por haber perdido a una mujer". Sé que esa es la verdad pero no puedo, me sigue doliendo y mucho su pérdida.

Carly me dice "Vamos Freddie, a ella no le gustaría verte así" y Gibby algo parecido: "Anda Freddie, arréglate, te presentaré a una amiga, Sam hubiese querido que continuaras con tu vida". ¿Qué hacer? Todo el tiempo es lo mismo.

Apenas noto que llueve, escucho como las gotas chocan con la ventana; puedo ver el cielo gris por las nubes encenderse; puedo escuchar los truenos. Los ángeles lloran. Tal como aquel día, ese día que odio tanto. Mis días son así: nublados, grises, oscuros… para mí ya no amanece.

Las noches son frías, no te tengo a ti para que me abraces. Primero mi mamá y luego tú ¿es que no puedo proteger a mis seres queridos? Sigo viendo por la ventana y veo a lo lejos una luz que me dice que la siga, esa voz… Salgo del apartamento para seguir la luz, no hay mucha gente en la calle. Cruzo las calles con cuidado, sigo caminando y caminando hasta que veo algo: la florería, creo que ya sé a dónde quiere esa luz que vaya.

Entro al panteón, estoy seguro que esa bola de luz me llevará a la tumba de mi Sam. Continuo siguiendo esa bola hasta que se detiene, y sí, sobre su tumba. Al acercarme… oh dios, estás ahí.

—S-Sam…—digo apenas en un susurro. Me sonríes, oh cuánto extrañaba ver esa sonrisa, tus ojos… a ti.

—Sí, soy yo—dejó de sonreír, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué? —. No me gusta como te ves, mírate, ¿dónde está aquel ñoño del que me enamoré?

—Sam, sin ti…

—Para—alzó su mano, se veía un poco molesta—. Freddie, no me salgas con esas cosas por favor. Dios, estos son los momentos en los que me agradaría que tu madre estuviera aquí—suspiró—. Te extraña, tampoco le gusta verte así. Está triste por eso.

De nuevo, no lo pude evitar, mis lágrimas salieron pero gracias a la lluvia no se notaban. No quiero que ella esté así, jamás me gustó ver a mi madre triste. No puedo emitir palabra, simplemente no salen. Esto parece un sueño, es irreal.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo bobo de antes, aquel ñoño al que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la tecnología—me pide, su semblante cambió—. Quiero que hagas tu vida de nuevo. Tu madre y yo queremos verte desde allá arriba—dijo señalando el cielo— jugando con una pequeña al fútbol soccer y ayudando a tu pequeño con sus cosas esas de computadoras.

Ahora ella también lloraba, los dos lo hacíamos. Yo no podía, no podía buscar a alguien, no quería enamorarme de nuevo; no quería que pasara esto otra vez. Claro que quería hijos, eso me hubiese hecho más feliz de lo que era, pero quería que la madre fuera Sam, mi rubia come pollo frito, a la que le encantaban los grasitos y las costillitas.

—Hazlo por nosotras, por favor—yo me quería acercar pero cuando lo hacía ella se alejaba, ¿por qué? —. No Freddie, no te acerques. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que entiendas que tu madre y yo sufrimos viendo desde arriba como te vas destruyendo poco a poco. Entiende que tú no tuviste la culpa. Las cosas pasan por algo, ¡entiéndelo! —me sentía mal, no porque me gritara ¿realmente lo hizo? Sigo sin creerlo… Me sentía mal por saber eso, que ellas sufrían— Prométeme que reharás tu vida, que tendrás unos pequeñines y que serás feliz, ¡prométemelo!

—L-lo…—limpié mis lágrimas, lo que no servía de mucho, aún llovía, y tomé todo el aire que pude— te prometo que volveré a hacer mi vida. Sam, no olvides nunca, jamás, que te amé, que te amo y que siempre lo haré. Y dile a mi madre que no se preocupe, tendrá muchos nietos—intente sonreír pero creo que solo conseguí hacer una mueca. Ella sonrió tristemente, estaba… no, sigo creyendo que esto es un sueño, ¿está desapareciendo?

—Ten por seguro que lo haré—se despedía con la mano—. Me tengo que ir… Te amo, Freddñoño. Por cierto, jamás me fui, siempre estuve ahí—señaló mi pecho, justo donde está el corazón—. _Soy tu ángel guardián_, la señora Benson y yo lo somos.

Y con esas palabras terminó de desaparecer, se volvió a ir dejándome parado a un lado de su tumba. La veo nuevamente, en la lápida está grabado:

"_Samantha Puckett_

_1994-2017_

_Estarás por siempre en nuestros corazones"_

Sí, por siempre. Algún día la volveré a ver, a ella y a mi madre. Luego de mirar al cielo, caminé hacia la salida, iba sin rumbo alguno. Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar ¿habré soñado? ¿Sam realmente apareció? Y si fue así, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, ¿por qué no antes? Miles y millones de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza hasta que sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, empecé a cerrar los ojos y lo último que vi fue el rostro de una persona, parecía ser una chica.

Desperté, estaba en mi agujero, en mi "cueva", en ese cochinero al que alguna vez llamé hogar. Si fue un sueño, no importa, pienso cumplir lo que prometí. Empezaría por limpiar este cuchitril, después buscaré trabajo y empezaré de nuevo. Antes llamaré a…

—Freddie, ya despertaste—me sonrió dulcemente Carly, bien, ya no tendré que marcarle—. Me extrañó muchísimo que estuvieras en la calle a esas horas, disculpa por el golpe.

Entonces… no lo soñé, ¡fue real! Con más razón cumpliré lo prometido. No me había percatado de algo… El departamento ya no está tan sucio, y huele… huele muy bien. ¡Oh, panqueques! Mi estómago ruje, parece un tigre hambriento.

—Me has ahorrado un poco el trabajo, Carly—le dije—. Ahora necesito lavar mi ropa, saldré por algunas cosas.

—Espera, espera—me detuvo ya que estaba dirigiéndome a mi habitación—. Primero desayuna, después me dices por qué ese cambio—estaba seria, me asusta—. Pero me alegra, ya no te vez como… ¿hace unas horas? Oh y tu ropa, por si no te has dado cuenta, esa que traes ahora no es la misma que traías; sorprendentemente tenías eso limpio y le pedí a Gibby que te lo pusiera. Lo demás está en la lavadora.

Voy hacia mi habitación, en donde está el espejo para poder verme. Es cierto, esta ropa se ve más limpia. Ahorita que veo, tendré que afeitarme e ir a que me corten el cabello. Me dirijo al baño para lavarme las manos y así ir a comer.

Cuando me senté para desayunar, Carly también lo hizo y se me quedó viendo de una forma extraña; la conozco, estaba esperando a que le dijera qué hacía en la calle a esa hora.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó para después llevarse un trozo de panqueque a la boca.

— ¿Qué? —sé a qué se refería pero seguramente después de decirle me llevaría a un centro psiquiátrico. Y no, no puede. Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

— ¿Qué hacías en la calle tan tarde? Y peor aún ¡estaba lloviendo! ¿Acaso te querías enfermar? —se veía preocupada, así ha estado desde la muerte de Sam.

—Vas a pensar que estoy loco pero... te lo diré—ella se había calmado un poco, luego de ver eso tomé aire para continuar—. Ayer miraba por la ventana, vi una luz; me dijo que la siguiera y lo hice—esperé para ver que hacía mi amiga pero al darse cuenta que me detuve hizo un ademán para que continuara—. Me llevó a la tumba de Sam, apareció y… le hice una promesa, la cual pienso cumplir.

La observé, parecía estar asimilando lo que le dije. Hacía unas expresiones un tanto extrañas, tanto que hasta me causaban gracia.

—No… no sé qué decirte—me dijo al fin—, pero… no creo que estés loco—suspiró—. ¿Qué prometiste?

Le conté a Carly todo con detalles, yo sé que piensa que estoy loco, y si no me mete a un manicomio es porque sabe que saldré del hoyo en el que estoy, que volveré a ser el mismo de antes. O eso intentaré.

Cuando terminamos ella se despidió y yo me fui a dar una ducha, la necesitaba, y me afeité. Me puse la ropa que tenía limpia y salí a comprar lo necesario para limpiar mi departamento, además de algunas otras cosas como comida y artículos personales.

En la tienda, mientras salía, vi un local en donde tenían una… ¡Dios, tengo que verlo! Entré para ver los detalles del aparato. Tendré que trabajar para poder juntar el dinero necesario para comprarlo, es increíble.

Seguí viendo los demás aparatos y recordé las palabras de Sam: "Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo bobo de antes, aquel ñoño al que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la tecnología". Sonreí.

Al momento de girar para salir del lugar y así empezar con mis planes, choqué con una mujer, una mujer hermosa por cierto: pelirroja, de ojos verdes, y definitivamente esos lentes le hacían ver muy bien. ¿Será que…?

—Disculpa, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí—me disculpé con la chica, ella sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, a pesar de que te vi no me quité—era tan dulce, y esa sonrisa. Dios, ¿por qué no salí antes? Oh, es verdad, estaba deprimido. Creo que sí podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a Sam.

Al recordarla bajé la cabeza, me sentí mal. La olvidé por completo al ver a la chica. ¿Es con ella con la que debo rehacer mi vida? ¿Ella es? Sam, no creo que leas la mente de las personas pero necesito una señal.

—Me llamo Fredward, pero me dicen Freddie, mucho gusto—me di cuenta que había estado callado, soy un maleducado, extendí mi mano.

—El gusto es mío, soy Emma—tomó mi mano para apretarlas. Se sentía suave, tan delicada… y otra vez, otra vez recordé a mi rubia. Tengo que hacer algo.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? No sé… ¿te gustan los licuados? —pregunté tímidamente, ¿hace cuánto que no invitaba a alguien a salir?

—Claro, encantada—aceptó sonriéndome.

* * *

Han pasado 7 años, estoy casado y tengo 2 pequeñines: Tom y Sam. Tenía que hacerlo, Emma me preguntó "¿Te parece si les ponemos el nombre de alguien importante en nuestras vidas?" y claro que acepté.

Emma fue de gran ayuda para mi nueva vida, ella me ayudó a salir de ese hoyo negro en el que estaba. Al principio no le caía bien a Carly, pero entre Gibby, Jessie y yo planeamos una "trampa": las encerramos en la habitación de Jessie, mi sobrina consentida. Esa niña es muy inteligente, no más que mis bebés claro está.

Tom se parece mucho a Emma, Sam a mí. Después de todo es verdad eso de que "Las niñas se parecen al papá y los niños a la mamá". Pero… no, yo no me parezco a mi madre. Que proteja a mi princesa excesivamente no quiere decir que me parezca a ella, ¿cierto?

—Amor, ven a dormir—me habló mi esposa—. Mas te vale que lo que miras no sea una chica, eh—bromeó. Yo sonreí, me encantaba que fuera así.

—No, sólo veo las estrellas—le aclaré—. En un momento estoy contigo.

—Está bien.

Cerré las puertas que daban al balcón, después miré hacia arriba. Ahí estaban.

—Sé que lo saben y no sé por qué se los digo ahora que ellos tienen cuatro años pero…—tomé un poco de aire— Ya cumplí mi promesa, Sam. Soy feliz, tengo una maravillosa familia, una buena esposa; claro que tenemos nuestras peleas pero… ¿eso pasa en todas las relaciones, no? —volví a sonreír, pero está vez porque recordé los viejos tiempos, cuando ella estaba viva— Espero que estén felices allá, Sam, algún día las veré de nuevo, estoy seguro. Te extraño, mi ángel.

Al terminar de decir esto, vi dos estrellas, hay muchas lo sé, pero estas brillaban más que las demás; estas estrellas son especiales. Me hubiese gustado que fuera Sam la madre de mis hijos, pero es verdad; las cosas pasan por algo.

Por lo pronto estoy tranquilo sabiendo que cuidan a mi familia, que me cuidan a mí: mis ángeles guardianes.

* * *

**Tardé en escribirlo pero... la flojera gana -_- da igual, ¿qué les pareció? :P**


End file.
